


Gold Medal

by IIsaac



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dominant Bruce Banner, Locker Room, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Submissive Peter Parker, Watersports, Xenobiology, switch steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IIsaac/pseuds/IIsaac
Summary: Avengers training is hard, so are teenagers.  This fic is weird and a little raunchy, don't be a weenie if you don't like it.





	Gold Medal

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is at least 18 in this, if you accuse me of being a pedophile you should get your head checked for ass-stuckedness. Also, exactly none of this complies with the canon timeline or really anything so don't expect it to.

Peter felt _ridiculous_ sparring with Steve. Admittedly, he was in good shape. Lithe and decently muscular — a dancer's build, probably from all the acrobatics that came along with his powers. Under normal circumstances Peter would be pretty proud of it, but not next to Captain America his damn self.

Steve was a distracting partner, intentionally so. He was definitely perceptive enough to know the effect he had on Peter, which was why he knew his right hook would land when he said "Left."

Peter, briefly lost in the curve of Steve's shoulders, got a rude awakening and flew some five feet to the side. He landed on his feet, of course, uncanny as his reflexes were, but he'd be bruised later.

"You said le — "

"Yeah, and the military said 'dead,' Queens," Steve interrupted. "Look with your eyes, and _not_ at my ass."

He said that, but very deliberately tapped Peter's rear on his way out. More than a tap, really. Steve's fingers lingered for just a moment too long and Peter shuddered. One of those days, huh? Guess he had to follow.

* * *

Follow Peter did, peeling off his tank top the moment he entered the lockers. His shorts were next, scattered to the side. They didn't have to worry about being particularly neat here; this was a Stark facility, there were robots to handle that stuff. He was left with a jockstrap — standard procedure after his suit had been developed. He'd learned it was preferable to the chafing his boxers had given him. A booming voice came up from behind as Peter was getting his toiletries from the locker.

"Lookin' good, Parker," Banner chuckled and gently pinched Peter's ass. He turned his head to see what _would_ have been a surprising site to...literally anyone else on the planet. Dr. Bruce Banner, except several feet taller, a lot burlier, and somewhat green. He wore nothing, and dripped as if he'd just come out from a shower.

"Thank you, Mr. Banner," Peter replied. He turned fully to face Bruce and they exchanged a widely disproportionate fist-bump. "Did you need something?"

"Aw, already?" Bruce pouted. "I know it's Cap's day, but I gotta take a leak. You know the drill."

Peter blushed, but still complied. He knelt down in front of Banner and took a moment to regard him. His cock was proportionate, roughly the length of Peter's forearm and the width of his fist. Were this not a pretty common occurrence, he would have found it daunting. As it stood, Peter reached out with both hands and pulled Banner's foreskin back, revealing a head he couldn't help but taste. He couldn't fit it all in his mouth, something Bruce definitely knew, but he tried his damnedest for a couple seconds. Then, the stream started. It bathed Peter's tongue in hot, somewhat bitter liquid that he lapped at as if it were sweet fruit juice. He was so engrossed in it, he hardly registered another approach.

"Come on, Bruce, you know it's my day!" Steve's complaint came. A gentle _thud_ marked him punching Bruce in the shoulder.

"I ain't stoppin' you," He chuckled and continued to relieve himself.

Steve seemed to consider for a moment but ultimately lowered himself behind Peter, who was drenched from his chin down. Yellow colored his jock and he knew damn well there was more where that came from. Banner was a big guy now, he was maybe a quarter empty.

"You want a real lesson, Queens?" Steve whispered and spat into his hand. He entered Peter easily, the two very familiar with the other's body. "Pay attention."

Bruce grinned and moaned as his bathroom break transformed into a proper blowjob. Peter engulfed the head in his mouth, best he could, and swirled his tongue around. A low trickle of piss continued, evidenced by how it leaked from the corners of Peter's mouth. Meanwhile, Steve was making slow, punctuated thrusts. He gripped Peter both at the waist and gently around his neck, whispering filth all the while. He didn't seem to care about Banner's relief, maybe even relished in it. It wasn't something Peter had done with him, that was certain.

"How 'bout you teach him how to handle this?" Bruce suggested and took his leaking cock from Peter's mouth.

The stream continued when he offered it to Steve, arcing over Peter's shoulder and down Cap's chest. He shuddered and leaned forward. A tentative taste, followed by recoil, followed by his classic determination. Steve didn't drink the way Peter sometimes liked do, but he allowed himself to be drenched, even lowering his head to get it in his hair. He moved further in and engulfed Bruce's dick in a way that was all too expert. His thrusts into Peter were not forgotten, but quite diminished.

Peter was awed by how well Steve took it, and how he didn't immediately gag from the taste. He remembered when he first proposed this to Bruce, he'd nearly thrown up. Steve took it like a pro, albeit with a grimace in his expression. After a minute, he pulled off — some halfway down Bruce's monster — and spoke raggedly.

"I kinda see why you like that, Queens," he panted. "You and your submission."

"Yes, sir," Peter groaned and rocked his hips back on Steve's cock. "I enjoy it a lot, sir."

Steve grinned and quickened his pace; this wasn't the place for a slow fuck. It was then that Bruce's stream trickled and Peter, making sure to look desperate, brought himself closer to the giant green cock. He licked up the last couple drops and expected Banner to leave. Instead, he gripped his cock in an equally giant hand and started stroking himself, in time with Steve's thrusts.

"C'mon, Cap, race to the finish," Bruce said lowly. Steve laughed and went harder. His hand found Peter's throat again, the choking a little bit less gentle now. He knew the limits, though, and kept him perfectly on the edge until, finally, he found his release. He pumped slow and soft in those last few moments, allowing Peter to come down with him. They exchanged a kiss over the shoulder just in time for Bruce to cum as well. His loads were just as giant as his cock and his bladder, and it was a good five shots before he was finished and Steve's beard was positively soaked in the stuff. Peter licked his lips and laughed.

"Shit, Banner," Steve said. "You always that messy?"

"Hey, I don't fit in the way you do," Bruce said defensively and gently forced Cap's mouth down on his cock. "'Sides, he never complains about cleanup."

"Not even a little," Peter said smally from under Steve.


End file.
